


There For You

by samandbucky



Series: Tarlos Oneshots [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Carlos Reyes, Protective Owen Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: One night during a shift, TK's ex-boyfriend Alex shows up at the firehouse, shocking TK. But luckily, the 126 back him up, and Carlos is there for his boyfriend when he needs him the most.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tarlos Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145966
Comments: 12
Kudos: 289





	There For You

TK sits at the table in the kitchen with Paul, watching with amusement as Mateo hits frustratingly at the coffee maker, complaining that it’s broken again.

TK snorts. “Last time you could blame it on the storm. Now you’ve got no one else to blame, Probie, and I’m pretty sure my dad is going to kill you for breaking his coffee maker,”

“I didn’t break it!” Mateo whines. He turns to look over at Paul.

“Nuh uh. Don’t even look at me, Probie. I haven’t touched that thing in a week,” Paul defends.

“We can blame it on Judd, right? Judd was the last time to use the coffee maker,” Mateo says.

“Sure, let’s go with that,” TK looks over at Paul, who shakes his head.

“Honestly. What are we going to do with that kid?” Paul asks.

TK looks over when Marjan walks into the kitchen. “What’s up, Marjan?” TK asks.

“Hey, there’s someone at the door. He says he knows you, and he’s asking to see you,” Marjan tells him.

“ _Me_?” TK asks in surprise, frowning when Marjan nods. He slowly stands from his spot at the table. “Uh, okay. This is unusual. Did he at least say what his name was?”

“No. He honestly seems a little sketchy,” Marjan says. “I’ll go back with you just in case.”

“Okay,” TK says, not having a good feeling about this. No one ever comes to the firehouse to specifically come see him besides his boyfriend, and that’s not very often since they’re both busy with their jobs. “God. My dad’s around, right?”

“In his office,” Marjan says as they start walking towards the front of the firehouse.

TK nods, relieved. He looks up, and TK freezes as soon as he recognizes who’s waiting for him. Alex. Someone he hasn’t seen in over a year, since they broke up. TK hoped he would never see him again, mostly because Alex had cheated on him, and decided to move in with the other guy after TK tried to propose to him. TK had been heartbroken. Now he’s moved on, and Alex decided to show up again.

“TK,” Alex says as soon as he sees the man.

“A- Alex?” TK asks, refusing to move from his spot. “What- What are you doing here?”

Alex walks closer to TK, and TK hates the way Alex seems like nothing terrible happened between them. “I… heard that you got shot. I wanted to come sooner, but I couldn’t get the time off,”

“I’ll let you two talk alone,” Marjan says, gently patting TK’s shoulder . She goes to walk away, but TK quickly grabs a hold of her arm, surprising her. She leans closer to TK. “I’ll get your dad. Relax.”

TK takes a deep breath, and slowly nods, letting go of Marjan, his eyes never leaving Alex.

Marjan turns once TK let’s go of her, and she heads upstairs to Owen’s office. She knocks on the door.

“Come in!”

Marjan sighs in relief, before pushing the door open.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Owen asks, looking up at Marjan.

“Not me. It’s TK. There’s someone named Alex downstairs, and TK clearly doesn’t want him here,”

Owen immediately stands up. “Dammit,” he curses before walking out of his office. “Get a hold of Carlos. TK will need him after this.”

~~

“Why are you here?” TK asks. “Why are you in Texas?”

“I just told you why I’m here,” Alex says, raising his eyebrows.

TK scoffs. “I find it hard to believe that you flew all the way to Texas to check on my well-being,” he says.

“Alright, that’s not the entire reason why I came down here. Although, I did hear about you getting shot. I’m just using that as an excuse so I could see you,” Alex says.

“Well, you’ve seen me. So you can go now Alex,” TK says, pointing at the door. “Have a safe trip back.” He turns around, instantly spotting Paul and Mateo in the back, watching the whole thing. TK has told them all about what happened with Alex. They aren’t Alex’s biggest fans.

“TK,” Alex quickly grabs a hold of TK’s hand, stopping him from leaving. He turns TK around again. “Look, I know we didn’t leave off on the best, and I’m sorry. I-”

“You’re _sorry_?” TK repeats, his eyes widening. “You fucking cheated on me, Alex!”

This is when Judd walks into the firehouse. He glances at TK, before heading over to Paul and Mateo. “Uh, what’s going on guys?”

“TK’s ex is here,” Paul tells him. “The one who cheated on him?”

“Aw hell no,” Judd says, glaring at the guy. “Why isn’t anyone getting rid of this fool?”

The yelling continues. “You cheated! You cheated and you-” TK takes a deep breath as he stares at Alex. “You didn’t even feel bad about it! You moved in with the fucking guy!”

“TK, we’re not even together anymore. Can’t we just talk?” Alex asks.

“ _No_ , we can’t talk!” TK exclaims, throwing his arms up. “I moved down here to get away from you!”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Owen says as he walks up to the two, pulling TK away from Alex.

“For your information, Alex,” TK begins as he shrugs his arm out of Owen’s grip. “I’ve moved on from you. I have a boyfriend who loves me, and who’s loyal. He’s not a cheater. You’re honestly hilarious if you thought you could just fly down here and pick right back up from where we were.”

“Alex, I suggest you leave. You’re not welcomed here,” Owen says.

“Come on, Mr. Strand. Just let me have a few minutes alone with TK,” Alex tries.

“Absolutely not,” Owen snaps, glaring at Alex. “Now you can walk away now without any consequences, or I can call the police and they can force you off this property.”

“No need to call the police. There’s already a cop on his way here,” Marjan says, standing with the others.

Alex scoffs, and looks over at TK. “We’re not finished with this,” he snaps, before storming away.

TK immediately lets out a breath as soon as Alex disappears, and leans back against his dad for support. “Why? Why did he have to come back?” TK asks, shaking his head. “I was getting better.”

“Hey,” Owen says softly as he comfortingly rubs TK’s back. “You have been getting better, and I’ve been so proud of you. You don’t have to let him ruin your progress, TK.”

TK takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “You called Carlos?”

Owen nods. “Yes, I told Marjan to call him, because I knew you would need him,” Owen tells him.

“Oh thank God,” TK says before collapsing into Owen’s arms, unable to hold back the tears.

Owen helps TK back into the kitchen, helping him sit down at the table.

Carlos shows up about ten minutes later, frantic. “Where’s TK?” He asks Judd.

“Kitchen,” Judd tells him, pointing towards the kitchen.

Carlos sighs in relief, before rushing to the kitchen. He spots TK sitting at the kitchen table immediately, with his head in his hands. “TK,” he breathes, walking over to him.

TK looks up and he gasps as soon as he sees Carlos. “You’re here,” he stands up, and falls into Carlos’ arms the second Carlos holds his arms out.

“God, TK,” Carlos whispers as he holds TK.

“Why did he have to show up?” TK sobs. “I don’t want this to ruin anything.”

“It won’t,” Carlos assures him. “You’ve come so far. We both have, and you don’t have to let your shitty ex-boyfriend ruin that for either of us. Do you hear me?”

TK takes a deep breath, and he looks up at Carlos. “So my- my dad is giving me permission to go home if I want to,” he says quietly. “I- I don’t _want_ to, but I know I won’t be able to focus the rest of my shift, and I don't want to risk putting the team in danger.”

“Alright. Then let’s go home,” Carlos says. “We can go to my place. Order some pizza. Pop in a movie?”

TK lets out a sigh of relief. “Have I mentioned before that you’re seriously the best boyfriend ever?”

Carlos grins. “Yes, you have, but I wouldn’t complain if you did say it more,”

TK huffs out a laugh, tears threatening to pour out of his eyes, but TK holds them back. “Let me go change and clock out, then we can leave?”

“Of course. I’ll be here,” Carlos says, pecking TK on the lips. He smiles softly as he watches TK walk out of the kitchen, and then he looks over and sees Owen walking up to him, coffee in his hands.

“Thank you for doing this Carlos,” Owen says, nodding towards Carlos. “Alex coming back is going to bring up a lot of bad memories for TK. He might spiral. Think you can handle him?”

“I know it won’t be easy, but I’m not going to leave him when he needs me the most,” Carlos says. “I know if it were me in this position, TK would be there for me. So I have to do the same for him.”

Owen smiles at Carlos. “TK’s found a good one in you. Take care of him,” he gently pats Carlos’ shoulder before walking away. “Mateo! What did you do to my coffee maker?”

Carlos chuckles, and shakes his head.


End file.
